1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to radar detectors, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved radar detector adaptor kit utilizing a plurality of selectively utilized adapters for mounting of the radar detector to one of a plurality of electrical sources to minimize visual obstruction by adaptor plug wires within the automotive environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the positioning and mounting of a radar detector within a conventional automotive environment, an associated connector wire is frequently positioned to obstruct vision to an operator and passenger within the automotive interior compartment.
In addition to providing a physical nuisance, the obstructing wire can effect a safety hazard by obstructing obscuring vision or distracting a driver in the operation of an associated vehicle. Prior art structure in the mounting of radar detectors and the like may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,497 to ROSTON utilizing a mounting bracket to mount a radar detector with a mounting bracket utilizing a separate plug to receive electrical transmission line from the radar detector for communication with an associated adaptor and in turn is wired to an interior circuitry of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,663 to SIEGEL illustrates the use of a conventional radar detector circuitry and its conventional electric transmission line for association with an electrical energy source.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,541 to SICHAK sets forth a lens antenna system for use in transmission and reception of radio frequency energy in mirowave form.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,906 to AUGUSTINE sets forth a radar system for use in automobiles for measuring speed of the associated automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,103 to ROETTELE et al provides a further example of a radar detector system and associated circuitry therefor.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved radar detector adaptor kit to permit convenience of adaption of an associated radar to any of a plurality of electrical sources including various illumination sockets positioned proximate a visor assembly of an associated automobile and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.